


Come and Find Me in the Dark Now

by Delphine_Le_Dauphin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Character Death, Gay Male Character, M/M, Triple Agent!Akechi, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphine_Le_Dauphin/pseuds/Delphine_Le_Dauphin
Summary: 'Bring me outCome and find me in the dark nowEvery day by myself I'm breaking downI don't wanna fight alone anymoreBring me outFrom the prison of my own prideMy God I need a hope I can't denyIn the end I'm realizingI was never meant to fight on my own'A Canon Divergent AU in which Akechi defects to the Phantom Thieves' side, becoming a triple agent.Titles taken from the song 'On My Own' by Ashes Remain.





	1. Stuck in a cage with my doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For want of a nail, a.k.a. a certain would-be traitor is actually smart and does the right thing for once.

Akechi Goro stared down at his phone, glowering at it as if the power of his glare coukd somehow reach the person he had kust spoken with and melt his head off.

 **Futaba:** _Don't shoot the messanger._

 **Futaba:** _Your phone did nothing wrong._

 **Futaba:** _That glare of yours is pretty scary..._

As it was, the sole result he got was freaking out the person that was actually on the other side, quite literally watching his every move through his phone camera. He still couldn't believe the bespectacled redhead had managed to bug his phone without him noticing for over a month. Clever girl...

_He's gonna be alright, is he?_

He threw a worried side glance at the dark corridor he had just walked along. At the end of it, in a secluded interrogation room, lied the body of the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, whom he had just shoot in the head.

Supposedly, at least.

The ball of anxiety gnawing at his nerve had assured he didn't feel the shift from the real world to the Metaverse when Sae had shown him Akira's phone, Futaba activating the MetaNav 

' _Just do what you were told to. We'll think about the rest. No questions.'_

Akechi had kept his mouth shut despite the million questions mulling around in his head, knowing he had no rights to ask any of them just yet. The others seemed confident in their plan, so he resigned to let them handle it for the time being.

He couldn't blame any of them for their reluctance to share their plans, considering they had known he was playing them from the very beginning. All because of pancakes. He almost laughed at the thought that his favorite sweet had been his downfall. Irony at its finest.

 **Futaba:** _Awwwww, you do care about him then~_

He glared at the phone again, which unbetknown to him caused the diminutive hacker to burst in a fit of giggles. 

_He looked pretty dead to me, last I saw..._

**Futaba:** _Don't worry your pretty little head, just go along with your life as if nothing happened for the time being._

_Smartass_ , he thought bitterly. She was having the time of her life trolling him, he was certain of it. Then again, he supposed it was nothing compared to what she could do if she knew he had been the indirect cause of her mother's death... he'd tell her, eventually, he promised himself, once Shido was safely behind bars and with no way out of it. Up until then, he'd better not antagonize his new allies anymore than he already had.

So he slipped his phone back in his pocket and walked out of the police station, trying not to give away his inner turmoil, unaware that, in the special interrogation room back in reality, Kurusu Akira was alive and well, if a bit battered and bloody, and smirking.


	2. Everyday by Myself I'm Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I lived bitch'
> 
> "For a dead man, you sound pretty lively."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first few chapters will be more exposition dump than anything, just me trying to fit Goro in scenes that happened in canon. For any question, feel free to message me. Hope you enjoy the story ^^

The news about the leader of the Phantom Thieves committing suicide at the police station was first aired not even an hour after the act had taken place, just according to plan. Some called it an act of great cowardice, the refusal of a criminal to face the consequences of his actions, others the ultimate act of defiance in the face of justice. Privately, those few people who still rooted for the Phantom Thieves called it the sacrifice of a leader who refused to give up the names of his accomplishes, a true example of 'honor among thieves'.

As for Akechi, he spent the rest of the evening and a good chuck of the night locked up in his bathroom, alternating between throwing up in the toilet and crying hysterically, curled up in the bathtub.

At least he didn't try to break the mirror with his fists or forehead or metaphorically drown himself in the shower like he did two years before, after receiving news of Wakaba's death...

Thankfully, his affiliation with the Phantom Thieves case gave him a plausible excuse to skip school the day after without having to call in sick when he woke up late in te morning, dizzy and groggy and barely awake after one of the worst nights he had ever had in his life. He still had to accept an interview for the TV in two days though, for the sake of keeping up appearances with both the public and Shido.

Speaking of his employer, he was expected to meet with him that same evening, then he'd maintain the radio silence until after thr end of the 

elections unless it was to inform Shido he had gotten rid of the remaining Phantom Thieves. Deep inside, he dearly hoped the other would somehow let him know whether whatever plan they had concocted to get their leader out unscathed worked before that evening. He doubted he'f manage to keep a straight face in front of Shido with the image of Akira's cold corpse somewhere in the morgue...

He spent the rest of the day moping about in his apartment, TV firmly turned off and barely answering the phone with the excuse of being busy wrapping up the case. To his credit, he did try to work on some reports, but in the end he just gave up and curled up on the couch for a nap, albeit a fitful, restless one.

He was woken up from his so-called nap by the beeping of his phone, signaling an incoming text, the sound so unexpected in his half-asleep state he fell from the couch in shock. Breathing a few curse under his breath and massaging his head, Akechi sat up and glared at his phone on the coffee table by the couch. Groggily, he reached for it and flipped it open without interest, ready to erase whatever spam message he had just gotten...

Only to almost drop his phone in shock when he read the number ID. Kurusu Akira. 

Heart pounding, Goro opened the message with trembling fingers. A picture opened on his phone screen. 

Akira's face, still bruised and bloody from the beatdown in the interrogation room, the most triumphant, shit-eating smirk twisting his lips and one hand raised, index and middle finger up in a victory sign.

As he stared at the picture, dumbfounded, another message popped up. _'I lived bitch'_.

Frowning, Goro typed a message in response: _'This better not be one of your memes or a joke, Futaba, I am NOT in the mood for either of them'._

Not even one minute later, his phone vibrated with an incoming call from 'Kurusu Akira'. Taking a deep breath, Goro answered the call. "Futaba, I'm serious, this is really not..."

_"That was one of Futaba's memes, but not a joke. She thought it was funny."_

That voice. It sounded a bit rougher than what he remembered, but Goro would have recognized it among a million others. Akira's voice. He was alive...

"It wasn't in the slightest." Was Goro's deadpan response as he leaned back against the couch, still sitting on the ground. "Glad you're still alive though..." he added then, a not-so-subtle hint of relief in his voice.

_"In your face, Akechi~"_

"You sound rather lively for a dead man, Kurusu."

_"I know a pretty good doctor."_

"Good for you." He exhaled, running one hand over his face and through his hair "Any chance you're telling me how you manage to pull it off?"

_"We'll be discussing our next move at Leblanc as soon as everyone's here. Think you can make it there without we-both-know-who noticing?"_

Goro checked the time on his phone. 6 pm. He was supposed to meet with Shido in a few hours, during which the politician would be too busy with his campaign to pay attention to his (unbeknownst to him) traitorious Metaverse hitman.

"I'll be there ASAP."

 _"You'll be expected to respect your end of the deal too, remember? We let you in our plan, you tell us everything you know._ Everything _."_

"I'm well-aware of that."

And oh, the things he had to tell. Deep in his soul, he could feel Loki cackling gleefully at the prospect of ratting out the corrupt politician. Taking down Shido would be different than what he had been planning for years, but the he supposed that the end justified the means. And having the politician admit his crimes and grovel on the ground for forgiveness sounded much safer (and more satisfying) than inducing a psychotic breakdown or mental shutdown on him, or even exposing his crimes himself. 

 All the pieces were coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you manage to guess what film the last sentence comes from, I'll love you forever ^^
> 
> All the pieces are coming together, alright~
> 
> See you next chapter lovelies, and thank you for your support and comments. Really, who doesn't like the idea of a triple agent Goro Akechi? Personally, I live for this ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue of sort, expect more to come soon ^^


End file.
